


Attention 10

by DrunkSoldier



Category: awe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, awe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier





	Attention 10

“轻点……史蒂夫，别、别这样！”

詹姆斯的声音打着颤，说出的话支离破碎，汗湿的刘海在他涣散的绿眼睛前晃来晃去，他的手被反拧在后。史蒂夫像抓犯人般抓着他，力气重的吓人。

这个夜晚起初的时候，詹姆斯还满心甜蜜，因为他终于再次获得进入史蒂夫家的资格。他像个第一次进游乐园的小孩，强忍着开心，假装随意晃过史蒂夫家的每个房间。令他欣喜的是，所有陈设几乎都和他之前来过的时候一样，并且没有任何其他可疑对象的物品。

史蒂夫是个恋旧的人——家中的氛围其实并不像他最近对待詹姆斯的态度这么冷冰冰的——詹姆斯很喜欢这一点，他喜欢能在史蒂夫的书架上看见泛黄的模型小玩具，这让他忍不住想像年幼的史蒂夫坐在地毯上，一本正经摆弄着玩具的样子。他翘起嘴角。

詹姆斯结束了短暂而迅速的游览，赶在史蒂夫洗完澡前回到沙发，假装乖乖的坐着。

史蒂夫披着浴袍走来，带着一股清新好闻的气味。詹姆斯不动声色的嗅了嗅，觉得自己小腹的那团火烧的旺极了，他甚至想就现在、就在沙发上和史蒂夫做。他想让史蒂夫正面进来，为此他愿意像个淫荡的小婊子一样，毫无廉耻的扒开自己的大腿，露出最脆弱的入口，只为了让史蒂夫进来的更顺畅。他想被史蒂夫进入着，同时亲吻他的脖子，下巴，嘴唇。

詹姆斯觉得自己的脸可能已经烧红了，但他只是期待着注视着史蒂夫，以为他是同样的心情。

然而史蒂夫只是擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，脸色喜怒难辨，“去洗澡吧。”

詹姆斯这时并没有意识到史蒂夫的不对劲。直到在床上史蒂夫粗暴的进入他，以至于他不得不扭动着腰躲避难以承受的疼痛时，他才意识到自己错的多离谱。

“停一下，史蒂夫，拜托……”詹姆斯哽咽了一下。史蒂夫的尺寸让他花了很长时间才适应，更别说史蒂夫很快就剧烈的抽送起来，这让詹姆斯觉得自己快要被撞碎了。

“抱歉，宝贝。我以为你喜欢这样。”史蒂夫终于开口说了第二句话，他的手还紧紧扣着詹姆斯的手腕，“毕竟你刚刚扭的那么厉害。”

“或许你就是比较擅长这个，不是吗？告诉我，你在女人的床上也可以扭的这么漂亮吗？”

史蒂夫的声音从背后传来，轻飘飘的，却听的詹姆斯直打颤——他在为卢娜的事情而生气。

这种嫉妒原本是詹姆斯一直试图挑起的东西，然而他现在不是那么想要了。他害怕史蒂夫会误会自己还和别人纠缠不清。他前一阵子刚意识到自己之前伤的史蒂夫有多深，不想再重蹈覆辙，他也在为此努力着，却没想到会在今天功亏一篑。

天知道詹姆斯已经多久没去过酒吧夜店，甚至是带点桃色性质的聚会了。

他的欲望现在只为史蒂夫一个人保留，史蒂夫却觉得他和别人不清不楚，这让詹姆斯委屈极了。

“我……没有！”詹姆斯说到一半，声音陡然变成尖叫，他极力压抑自己的声音，情色至极的呻吟声还是从他那张湿润的嘴里涌出来。

史蒂夫正恶意的碾过他体内的敏感点，一次次将他送上疯狂的高潮。

詹姆斯用那只自由的手臂捂住嘴巴，破碎的喘息声从指缝漏出。

“女人可没办法把你操成这样，巴基，为什么还要碰她们呢？”史蒂夫伏在他耳后，恶魔般低语。

詹姆斯在疼痛和压制中被操射了，他在剧烈的颤抖中闭上双眼，藏起了即将流出的羞耻和委屈。

“我还没到，巴基，”史蒂夫发现喊这个名字会让詹姆斯反应格外剧烈，于是这个昵称成为了史蒂夫用来惩罚詹姆斯的新工具，“好好感受你有多喜欢被人粗暴对待。”

史蒂夫狠狠咬了一口他的脖子，痛的詹姆斯睁开了眼。

积蓄已久的眼泪终于流下来。

*

那晚詹姆斯被折腾的很惨，一直昏昏沉沉的睡到中午，醒来也没看到史蒂夫。

詹姆斯对着镜子，看见自己的腰上残留着淤青的指印，脖子上的咬痕格外清晰。他叹了口气，简单的收拾了自己的身体，随后就离开了史蒂夫家。

随后他们一直没有联系彼此。

詹姆斯本想主动联系史蒂夫，想来想去还是忍住了。他想暂时让史蒂夫冷静下来，随后找个时间再好好解释一下自己和卢娜之间早已经是过去式。

几天后，他收到了剧组导演的生日会的邀请函。

史蒂夫肯定也会去。詹姆斯为此精心打扮一番，几乎把山姆烦透了。他想借这个机会，正好和史蒂夫解释清楚。

导演的人缘很好，他的生日会除了这次合作的剧组以外，还来了很多之前合作过的圈内人士。

史蒂夫出现时，身穿一身蓝色天鹅绒西服，性感迷人的女星詹妮弗挽着他的胳膊进入大厅。他们吸引了在场无数人的注意，詹姆斯甚至还听见了类似“我已经找到下部电影的男女主了”的声音。

他端着酒杯的手收紧了。

“你还好吗？”山姆有点担心地问。

“我没事。史蒂夫已经告诉过我会和她一起出场了。”詹姆斯撒了个谎，他对山姆笑了笑，“你去找你的乐子吧。”

詹姆斯不想让他为自己担心太多。

山姆将信将疑的来回看看两人，想但他们之间的事确实不适合他插手，才道，“好吧。如果有什么事，第一时间叫我，我就在这，好吗？”

詹姆斯有点感动的点点头。打发走了山姆，他的视线重新落回那两人身上。

谁都知道詹妮弗对史蒂夫有意思，她常常在公开场合提到史蒂夫，如今更是直接挽着史蒂夫的手臂走进来。不明情况的人恐怕还以为自己错过了两人宣布恋情的消息。

詹姆斯心中酸涩，但想起前几天发生的种种，他还是鼓起勇气走向那对光彩照人的璧人。

“嗨。”

詹姆斯笑着首先打招呼。

詹妮弗看起来很兴奋，立刻热情的回应。史蒂夫看见他，反而像遇见了需要应酬的陌生人。

“你看起来很美。粉色的裙子很衬你。”詹姆斯心不在焉的奉承者。

詹妮弗笑的灿烂，拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，“谢谢。我是为了和史蒂夫相称，特意选了这个颜色。哦，看看你的脖子，占有欲很强的女朋友，哈？”

詹妮弗说的是詹姆斯脖子上的牙印，几天过去了，依然残存痕迹。衬衣领子遮不住那么高的位置，詹姆斯也别无他法。

他看向史蒂夫，想听他怎么说。

史蒂夫却露出一个浅笑，仿佛也在调侃一个朋友，“看得出咬的很用力。抱歉，那边有我几个朋友，我先过去一下，你们聊。”

他把詹妮弗抛给了詹姆斯，自己端着鸡尾酒走远了。

“他真的很帅，对吧？”詹妮弗看着他的背影，像个小粉丝一样激动，“我经常邀请他参加活动，没想到这一次他真的答应了。那天晚上我兴奋的没睡着觉，你能感受到吗？史蒂夫是特别的！”

詹姆斯边喝酒边听着詹妮弗的话，脸上的笑几乎都快挂不住。

他当然是特别的，詹姆斯忿忿地想，不然我怎么会栽在他身上。我也应该给他留个这么深的牙印，好让别人也知道他也有个占有欲强的“女朋友”，才不会到处招惹桃花。

他离开詹妮弗，盯着史蒂夫，不知道喝了多少。娜塔莎路过时，注意到他身后的桌子上至少堆了十几个杯子。

没过一会，史蒂夫离开了大厅，前往洗手间的方向。詹姆斯放下空酒杯，跟了过去。

他有话要对史蒂夫说。

tbc.


End file.
